The Day The Toa Fell
The Day The Toa Fell is a story written by Ciaranhappy2, it tells the events of the forging of the Mask Of Deceit and the early Spherus War. So far up to chapter 4 is complete. The Story Chapter One: The Unnatural Mask It was after the time before time that Teridax put Mata Nui to endless slumber. He went after the Vahi, He never got the it for himself. The Makuta was frustrated, how could he lose such an asset, to inexperienced Toa? Teridax indeed wanted to get something for his trouble. Something, that could aid him to conquer the Matoran Universe. He needed a perfect tool, not a weapon, a weapon was to obvious, you see a weapon, you know one is armed. A Kanohi, is what Teridax needed. A bridge, between Great and Legendary, but it must look kike a Powerless or at max, Noble. How Teridax wondered, he walked out to the balcony over looking Destral, to think. Destral was not a pleasant land, a tiny speck on the map it was, yet it had so much influence, the land of the Makuta it was, gloomy and dark. He knew not what power to imbue his Kanohi with as that wasn't the current issue, it was how to make one without the Disks. Teridax continued to stare longingly into the greenness of the sky filled with black clouds. He looked down as saw a pool of molten rock. That was it, a forge is what he needed. Teridax ordered a Forge made for him in Metru Nui, City of Legends, a large one, of immense heat beyond that of even Ta-Metru! It was built, 1 Mio in diameter, deep underneath Le-Metru. Power... A mold was inserted into a bowl of Antidermis, and infused with unnatural elements from impossible Rahi Teridax made for this specific purpose. Then the mask was reinforced with Protosteel, for strength. Then Teridax created a Rahi to indue the Mask with a set of powers of his choice, and used it on the Mask. The Mask came out of the fires, hot and burning, it was reflecting lights that where simply not there, it was created unnaturally, the universe didn't like it. The Mask Of Deceit, was born, but in truth, it should never exist, for it defy s the natural law in creation. Teridax tore of his Mask and slowly put the Mask of Deceit over his face, the mask was rainbow colored and no colors at once, it was, painful to look at. There was something terribly wrong with it. As soon as it slid on Teridax's face the Mask changed to a black, and Teridax felt, powerful, like he could lie about yesterday to a Chronicler and get away with it... But soon, Teridax heard marching, the Order Of Mata Nui where here. They wouldn't know about the mask if they don't survive, that was Teridax's thought process when he assaulted Juju. Juju used his mask of speed to get out the way before kicking Teridax to the floor. "Traitor! Mata Nui builds you, gives you life, and how do you repay him? By making him sleep!?" Juju yelled as he stood upon Teridax's now seemingly lifeless body. Another member of the Order then said "Juju, it appears you just killed the Makuta of Metru Nui" Teridax didn't understand what he just heard, did his mask, make him look dead, indeed, it was a Mask of Deceit after all. Teridax suddenly sprung up, tearing Juju's head of and slamming it into another Order member, for whatever reason, Teridax felt such joy seeing his body fall. The two remaining Order members ran at Teridax, one jumped for the Mask of Deceit, only to be impaled in the chest by Teridax's blade. Teridax was impressed by his Kanohi's ability, deceit, increased reflexes and general speed. Now one Order member stood between Teridax and victory, Teridax was going to achieve his first victory in quite a short while. Both warriors charged at each other, screaming all manner of insults and curses, including "Go rest in Karzahni, brute" Teridax struck the enemy's blade with such force it exploded into Protosteel shrapnel, cutting both combatants faces. The skirmish was fast and hectic, the Order member lost her arm to Teridax before knocking down the brute, his face almost in the molten rock. "Give up Makuta! Face it, you've lost" Said the Order member, Teridax laughed as if criminally insane. The chest of Teridax opened up, and a hand of pure Antidermis came out, A Hand of Shadow, the Toa was grabbed, and Teridax wished not to absorb him, he was weak, it would be a tiny addition to power, only crush his body, but the hand drew closer to Makuta's chest to make it seem he was to be absorbed. This, was a mistake. The Toa swung his pike at Teridax's head, striking it, knocking him down, the Mask of Deceit flew off, and landed in the seas of lava, and sank... Chapter Two: Spherus Metru It had been 50 years since the end of The Battle at Bara Magna, its, sad, Mata Nui himself, died that day, died ceasing the senseless destruction Teridax brought upon the Matoran. But those days where long gone, the Matoran graved the former glory of Metru Nui, they wished there strong infrastructure back, so, they built, and built. Now often nicknamed Spherus Metru, the planet of Spherus Magna is. The vast city stretched for Kio's, but ended at the memorial for the battle that killed Teridax and Mata Nui, indeed, the city encircled there body's. Gaprop was a Fi-Matoran, he was of Mud. He liked his home, a small apartment on the 187th floor of a tower. Gaprop was fairly happy indeed, but in truth, he hated Agori, wanted nothing to do with them, he didn't know why he just disliked them immensely, this, unfortunately, was a common view for most Matoran. Looking out his window, he saw a great tower, 100 Kio high, it was gloriously trianglaler! This was the tallest structure on the planet, it housed the "government" of Spherus Magna and the remains of fallen Turaga and Toa, including Dume and Lhikan. It is rumored Nhidiki is in there too, though Gaprop doubted it. Suddenly, Gaprop tripped over a cord, his mask fell off, a Hau, silver in color, he quickly put it back on and looked at the cord, it was an important cord, plugged his light to his electricity, which is generated using elemental energy. Today was the 50th anniversary of Teridax's defeat and death, Gaprop went to the service every time. He went to the main method of transport across the planet and went to the site of the battle... The vast head of the Great Spirit was clear, a gaping hole was in it, and liquid Protodermis was flooding an area of ground underneath, it was a bit of putting. The Prototype robot though, was worse, no liquid seeped from it, but it was in 17 pieces, Teridax had tore Mata Nui asunder... It was only last minute that Mata Nui pushed Makuta into falling rubble, smashing his head. Destiny itself died that day... Gaprop sat down, the Turaga Nokama spoke "Welcome all to the site where the Battle that decided the fate of us all was fought, but that is not the only concern at this piont, for the reason im here instead of Vakama today is tragic, Vakama was..." Nokama started to have a water like liquid fall from her eyes, as if crying a bit, that's when Gaprop noticed the large number of Toa serving as bodyguards, much more then the normal, which is none. "Vakama was found 7 hours ago, dead, believed to have been assaulted by an unknown individual, we can only hope that being isn't standing among us" Nokama clearly just forced herself to say that, her tone of voice made it clear she didn't want to think about it much. Nokama was escorted away by Kranow, a Toa. Nokama was indeed, struggling to cope with the sudden death of her friend and Allie. Suddenly, trouble struck, dozens where killed in an instant as a bomb went off near the stands, sending shrapnel and pieces flying everywhere, the Matoran and few Agori present ran for there lives, Gaprop included, Nokama's mask landed, it was red with heat, Nokama was dead. Dozens of Rahkshi and Makuta came out of the smoke, firing blasters and launchers in random directions, annihilating all to stand in there path. Skakdi came out, holding banners with a symbol many hoped to never see again, a circle, with spikes running down to the bottom, and the Mask of Shadow in the circle, Makuta... Gaprop hid under some body's, pretending to be dead... Chapter Three: Empire Of Makuta The First Battle of Capricarn had ran its course. Gaprop could smell burnt out circuits, and death... Gaprop emerged from the broken bodies, and saw the smoke, to thick to see, it hurt the eyes. Soon a familiar voice shouted "Any survivors, head to the flare!" A red flame appeared amongst the smoke, not a proper flare,a fire, it was blue to differentiate from the other fires. Gaprop began running, he soon tripped over a Kanohi, a Hau, just like Tahu's... Had he, fallen? Gaprop picked up the mask, it was cracked in half, and, cold, very cold... Gaprop ran faster and reached the blue flame, Gali had made the call. She had made another Toa of fire light the beacon of flame in his last moments, to save lives, the smoke, can't be safe for the lungs. The flame was designed to purge the land of the smogs. Gaprop what they had set alight, a banner that one of the Skakdi had held, on it was Matoran words, 'Empire of Makuta' Was a brotherhood not enough?!" "Wheres Tahu" asked Hutip, a Matoran, indeed, all but he where present. "Tahu, is now with the Red Star" Pohatu said. Sadly, since Mata Nui's death, the Red Star had ceased function. Gaprop spoke "I found his mask, here" Kopaka then confirmed it mas Tahu's mask. Clappering feet where soon heard, and a small Agori came, Raanu. "What happened here? Why so much death here? Tell me now please" He demanded. Gali spoke "Raanu, your people have no reason too get caught up on the squabbles of the Matoran" "We where here before you!" Raanu yelled, Gali felt insulted. "Look what you did to our world, and now your denying us rights?" Raanu continued. Suddenly a powerful voice spoke "Raanu, Agori, this issue will be sorted out by the Toa, you have no reason to be here" A tall Toa came out of the smoke, Banistrah... Raanu left, cursing the Toa and Matoran. Chapter Four: The New Toa Banistrah was about two Inika tall and was of the element of Light, he was white and gold and where mask of pure gold. Soon, 4 other tall Toa walked out. Krafarn, dark Toa of Shadow... Gapanler, wise Toa of Water... Timirok, fast Toa of Glass... Frapner, cold Toa of Ice... Powerful beings these new Toa where. Lewa and Takanuva gazed upon the towering Toa, and said "See you've finally gotten here" "Indeed I have Takanuva and Lewa, I hear Tahu, didn't make it" Onua explained what had happened, and soon Banistrah seemed disheartened by the news. Soon, Krafarn spoke "Tahu is only one Toa, his loss is not an issue" Then Banistrah responded "That is an insult to a brave and valiant hero, Krafarn" Krafarn seemed infuriated "You would say" is what he then said. "We mustn't argue!" Said Onua, Gali then said "Indeed, if we just argue about what we are going to do then there will be another attack that we wont be there to stop!" Then, two Boxor machines walked into view, turns out the Matoran used Boxors to defend themselves during the battle. Gaprop returned to his home, slightly traumatized. He saw in the streets, Agori protesting to demolish the city and return it to how it was left. While Toa where trying to explain to them how trivial that is at the moment to them, to no avail. Gaprop store out his window, the skyline was still the same, but, perhaps the idea of the fact Makuta fell long ago was false.. That idea would change everything, and as far as Gaprop knew, he was the only one to read the banners. Several hours had past, Gaprop had fallen asleep staring out his window. He heard commotion in the streets, shooting, the flapping of wings... Suddenly, Gaprops wall was blown of as a Makuta screeched at him and attempted to grab him. Gaprop ran out his door and saw the corridor was falling apart, and soon heard a loud explosion, and he started to slide and fall. The building was being torn down by someone! Gaprop quickly leaped to a nearby ledge, but fell, fortunately he landed on another larger ledge underneath it. The Makuta that tore his wall however, saw him and jumped after him. Toa Banistrah then jumped in and kicked the pursuer of, the Makuta fell to the street. Banistrah then yelled "Go! Run!" Gaprop ran. After several hours, the battle had ended. Chapter Five: The Journey Chapter Six: Umbra Revelata Chapter Seven: On The Run Characters Toa Basoran Banistrah Krafarn Gapanler Timirok Frapnar Toa Nuva Tahu Pohutu Gali Onua Kopaka Lewa Takanuva Dark Hunters Nidhiki (Mentioned) Turaga Dume (Mentioned) Lhikan (Mentioned) Vakama (mentioned) Nokama Toa Kranow Juju Matoran Gaprop Hutip Brotherhood Of Makuta Teridax Agori RaanuCategory:Stories